Happiness followed by pain
by XxXReillyXxX
Summary: Samantha has a shock,so does Martin but will it be a good shock or a bad shock..........
1. The problem

Everything in _italics_ is Sam's thoughts and everthing inbetween and **bold** is a flashback

_(Set in season 4, Martin never became addicted to pills.)_

**Happiness is always followed by pain**

She sat up against the bath tub just staring at it, thinking about how amazing it is that one little line could change your life, for some its a good change but for others it could mean a bad change.But for Samantha Spade that little line, a blue one to be precise, it could be both she just has to choose which one it is going to be.Sam sat there remembering that very night that had got her into this position...

** They had all went out for a drink after finding an 18 year old girl. It had been a tough case but they had found her and brought her back to her parents, it was a good day. So as a treat Jack had told them that they could go home but instead they had decided to go out for a drink only for 2 members of the team it didn't just stop at drinks, oh no, for Sam and Martin it was more.**

**Viv and Jack went home after just a few drinks viv wanted to home and see her husband and son and Jack wanted an early night for he was having his girls for the weekend, which left Danny, Elena, Sam and Martin who decided to make a night of it. They ended up in Sam's appartment as it was closest where they ended up playing truth or dare. Elena and Danny left at 12 leaving Sam and Martin.**

**"so... i think i better leave too its gettin late and we have work tomorrow"Martin said as he got up of the chair**

**"yeah you probably should you know early morning and all"Sam replied**

**Martin headed for the door and got his jacket and put it on. he turned around and smiled at Sam.**

**"well bye then"he leaned in to give her a kiss on the cheek but it ended up meeting Sam's lips but he didnt stop none of them did... **

Danny ,Viv ,Martin and Elena were already in when Sam came in after saying their hellos to each other Sam sat down at her desk.

"So what are we doing then? No case yet?" She asked

"nope not yet"replies Danny "but cheer up we all have lots of paperwork"he laughed.

"great"Sam replies as she looks at the pile on her desk"just great"

Every so often Sam would look over at Martin, he looked deep in thought._'Something must be bothering him,i wish he would tell me but i'm no longer part of his life he made that clear 10 weeks ago'_

** "Look Sam last night it was a mistake we had both drunk to much"said Martin**

**Sam just looked up at him upset that last night didnt mean the same to him as it did to her**

**"yeah, your right"she replied although both her head and heart were screaming something else she realised it was for the best to agree"we drank to much it was just ..."**

**"a drunken mistake"Martin cut in**

**"yeah"Sam replied trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to come"we better get ready for work or we'll be late"**

**"yeah"He answered" its over between us Sam it has been for a long time"**

**"of course look i have to go shower okay i'll see you at work"She replied and then walked into the bathroom closing the door behind before finally letting the tear stream down her face. **

Shaking all thought of Martin out of her head she carried on with her paperwork, she'd sort her little problem on her own, and tell Martin when she's ready to tell him.

So what do you think please review i really would like to know what you think and if you think i should carry on.


	2. The message

**Chapter 2**

**1 week later**

Samantha had decided that tonight she was going to tell martin about the baby, his baby, no _their_ baby.

Samantha walked into the bullpen to find thet the rest of the team were already there. She looked over to jack's office and seen him stood at his desk.She went over to her desk and sat down, turning on her computer she noticed she had an email so decided to check it, it was Danny.

**Hey Sam,**

**Whats wrong? You don't seem yourself lately well not for the past few weeks. Is everything okay? You do know that i'm here right if you need someone to talk to.**

**Danny.**

Sam smiled he was like a big brother to her she turned around to him and seen her looking at her she smiled and mouthed 'i'm fine thanks' , he smiled back and turned around to face his computer so did sam. she then started to write a new message,

**Hey,**

**We need to talk i have to tell you something important really important, what are you doing tonight?**

**Samantha.**

and then sent it within minutes she got a reply,

**Hey**

**What is it? are you okay? i'm not doing nothing tonight except go out for drinks with the team you are coming aren't you how about we talk then? That okay College Girl.**

**Marty**

sighing she replied back that that would be fine she had completely forgot about going out for drinks with the team, well that wasn't entirely true she remembered she just didnt realise it was today but it was as good a chance as any and she had to tell him soon, he had a right to know, its his child to...

Hey thanks for the reviews sorry it took so long for this to be posted its jusat my computer decided to crash and erased evrything i had on it so... its a bit different than my original but hopefully it will be just as good.


End file.
